Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the sewing machine and in particular to a new and useful handle operated thread guiding mechanism.
From Japanese Utility Model Patent Publication No. 55-46 144 a sewing machine is known having a housing with a carrying handle which projects over the housing in a fixed manner. The carrying handle has several thread guides, which are received by a common thread guiding element. The threads are supplied from a yarn spool stand disposed on the back of the sewing machine.
Thread guides provided above the sewing machine are more easily accessible to the seamstress for threading than thread guides disposed behind the sewing machine. But because these thread guides are arranged on the top side of the carrying handle, the threads extend, after threading, above the carrying handle, so that gripping the carrying handle for transporting the sewing machine in the threaded state is impeded.
Known further are sewing machines whose housing comprises a movable carrying handle (U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,011). The carrying handle hinged at the top of the housing can be swiveled from a first into a second position. In the first position it lies in a recess of the housing, in the second position it projects over the housing and can be gripped in this position for transporting the sewing machine.